Various rotary machines which include rotors rotable within cylindrical chambers have heretofore been proposed. Many such machines previously suggested have chambers of generally cylindrical configurations and have presented certain serious design problems. It is necessary, in such a machine, to provide seals at the ends of the rotor, which seals are longitudinally retractable and extensible relative to the rotor, to accommodate the variable distances between the apices or lobes of the rotor and the cylindrical chamber wall.
Other rotary machines and particularly rotary engines, have heretofore been proposed and provided with chambers having epitrochoidal configurations, of complex design creating other more serious problems.
It is an object of this invention to provide a rotary machine, and particularly a pump, having a movel structure and in which many of the disadvantages presented by the machines heretofore known are avoided or at least minimized.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description herein proceeds.